parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Todladdin
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin/Prince Ali - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Princess Jasmine - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *The Genie - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Abu - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *The Sultan - Robin Hood *Jafar - Farley (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *lago - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Peddler - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Gazeem the Thief - Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The Magic Carpet - The Pegasus (Hercules) *Razoul - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Razoul's Guards - Roscoe & DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *Old Man Jafar - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *2 Hungry Children - Marie (The Aristocats) & Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Avendture) *Prince Achmed - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *The Magic Lamp as itself *Gigantic Genie - The Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Cub Rajah - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Toy Abu - Pinocchio *Snake Jafar - The Hydra (Hercules) *Cheerleader Genies - Misty, May, Dawn, & Iris (Pokémon) *Genie Jafar - Cyclops (Hercules) Scene Todladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night Todladdin Part 2 - Tod on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" Todladdin Part 3 - Tod Fights With Prince Shere Khan/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" Todladdin Part 4 - Princess Vixey's Dream Todladdin Part 5 - Robin Hood and Farley's Conversation/Vixey Runs Away Todladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Farley's Evil Plan Todladdin Part 7 - Tod Arrested Todladdin Part 8 - Vixey Conversation Farley Todladdin Part 9 - Tod Escapes With Master Oogway Todladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) Todladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) Todladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Soren/"Friend Like Me" Todladdin Part 13 - Robin Hood Upbraids Farley Todladdin Part 14 - Tod's First Wish Todladdin Part 15 - Farley Makes his Move/"Prince Tod" Todladdin Part 16 - Robin Hood Rides on the Pegasus Todladdin Part 17 - Tod Argues with Soren Todladdin Part 18 - Tod Goes to Vixey Todladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" Todladdin Part 20 - Tod Almost Spills the Beans/Tod and Vixey's Kiss Todladdin Part 21 - Tod Gots Ambushed/Soren Saves Tod's Life Todladdin Part 22 - Farley Gets Exposed Todladdin Part 23 - Tod's Depression/Zazu Steals Lamp Todladdin Part 24 - Robin Hood's Announcement/Soren's New Master is Farley Todladdin Part 25 - Farley's Dark Wishes Todladdin Part 26 - "Prince Tod (Reprise)" Todladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth Todladdin Part 28 - Tod vs. Farley (Part 1) Todladdin Part 29 - Tod vs. Farley (Part 2) Todladdin Part 30 - Tod vs. Farley (Part 3) Todladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah Todladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof